


Can pet shop owners save the world?

by selenelee



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Can pet shop owner save the world?, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Pet shop owner Will series, Top Hannibal Lecter, 寵物店主人系列, 寵物店主人能拯救世界嗎？
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenelee/pseuds/selenelee
Summary: Will is a pet shop owner and one day he won a free Las Vegas travel coupon.  It is not a good thing to keep winning in casinos, especially if you win from a man who has dual identities (the Ripper and the notorious banker).-ch 1. Just want to travel(part 1,2,3）-ch 2. Small bet for small love-ch 3. Big bet for sex with love-ch 4. Vast bet for man-man secret love (translating)
Relationships: Le Chiffre (James Bond)/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Just want to travel(part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Writer notes:Google translate is the main tool to translate this work. The story was written by traditional Chinese. So it may have some grammar mistakes in the text. Because in the the traditional chinese version is with the long dialogue, so I will make two to three-part for each chapter.

"Shopping mall super draw? What kind of shit is this?" Will took the leaflet in his hand and asked about Abigail grooming winston next to him.

"I heard that it was an event organized by Mr. Prurnell, the person in charge of this shopping center."

"Such a boring thing, it is indeed his style" Will said after snorting.

"Will, don’t do that. Look at the promotional leaflet first. The first prize is a three-day and two-night hotel package for two people in a free Las Vegas. You can enjoy the beauty of the city that never sleeps in a five-star hotel, gamble wildly in the casino, and even All the singing and dancing performances are unforgettable."

"woof!woof!" Two barks came from Winston's mouth, as if agreeing with Abigail's description.

"Don't expect too much, remember that you are under the legal age to enter the casino." Will shook his head and said to the girl.

"woof!woof!" Two barks came out from Winston's mouth again.

"Winston, are you on my side or Will!"

Will smiled and went back to the door, putting up a "closed" sign. He looked at the shop and remembered the memories of that year.

That year, Will was a police rookie in his twenties. One day, after receiving an order, he went to the wooden hut to rescue Abigail, who was almost killed by his father on that year, but Abigail's father died under Will's gun.

Although Will was found not guilty by the court, he has not been able to relieve the guilt of taking away Abigail's family by himself. Therefore, Abigail has been taking care of her since he was discharged from the hospital.

The two lived like a father-daughter relationship for several years, which made Will determined to bring a peaceful life to Abigail.

So in a large shopping center in Baltimore, I ran a pet shop "Winston's Pet Shop" with Abigail, selling a variety of pet food and supplies. Part-time girls provide grooming services for your beloved pets. When you feel lonely and uncomfortable, stay in the shop, adopted animals will heal your soul. If you want special services, you can ask a male shopkeeper with beautiful blue eyes about the problem of idiots. After all, some people have a special the habit of language.

After Will and Abigail finished cleaning, they walked out of the shop.

Will puts on his glasses, as if he can see everyone clearly, the owners of each shop are very weird, this is Will's idea of this shopping mall.

Fredricka Lounds‘ criminal news office is in a corner of a shopping mall that Will is far invisible to sell her imitation murder items. Lounds is the most annoying person in Will’s world. She used the Abigail case to discredit Will with a serious spirit, and he should be detained in the Baltimore Mental Hospital, so that the abnormally sick Dean Frederick Chilton can study Will.

The red hair like a fire, the mouth that only emits malicious words, and the hands only do things stealthily, this make Will often close his eyes and dream about transforming her, making her an alternative artwork.  
The red hair turned into silk threads, and her lips and eyes were sewn. The hands and feet were upside down, just like the truth she had announced. The branches of apple trees were covered under her body, as if she were the fruit of the devil.

This is my design.

Lounds may be grateful that Will’s potential has not been stimulated yet

Restaurant owner Beverly Katz, Will still finds it hard to believe that she can run a restaurant. Because Will has seen Beverly burn Caesar salad and even cook unprepared fish soup. Fortunately, when she was about to close her business, she hired chef Brian Zeller. Although his cooking level is average, he did save enough Beverly's restaurant.

Jimmy Price, who sells electronic products, is a genius to a certain extent. Price can definitely answer any questions about electronic products. Will once doubted whether he was a hacker.

Tobias Budge is a musician and the owner of a musical instrument shop. Will always feel that Budge is a dangerous person, always accompanied by the taste of hunters.

Margot Verger is the owner of the branch of `Verger Meat Company'' in this shopping mall. Although Margot said she likes to communicate with customers face to face. But Will always feels that she is running away from someone.

Diagonally across from Will’s shop is an intermediary company run by Matthew Brown, which introduces the caregivers and babysitters needed by each family. Matthew often peeped at Will, and often wanted to date Will with different excuses. Abigail also laughed at Will as a part of Attract abnormal magnets.  
Although Will doesn't hate Matthew, he doesn't want to have further relationships with him.

Francis Dolarhyde is a photo studio owner. In addition to providing shooting services for guests, he also regularly organizes photo exhibitions in the photo studio. At the beginning Will also often went to photo exhibitions, but until one day, Will found a picture with Will's hands. After the photo, I never went.

Alana Bloom, who wears fashionable clothes, runs a clothing store. Regardless of men, women, young and old, their boring life has changed due to her clothing suggestions. It is also because of this that Will's clothes have become an incompatible existence in this shopping mall.

Apart from Will's clothes in this shopping mall, there is another thing that is out of place.

This is the clinic of Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier, or the former clinic. Will and Abigail stand in front of this clinic, which has been vacant for more than a year.

Both Will and Abigail needed to meet with psychologists, and Bedelia was also very professional. Abigail was rated as mentally stable in just a year. But Will was not. Until Bedelia encountered an out of control patient and almost lost her life. Decided to retire, and the clinic has been emptied until now. After all, in the bustling Baltimore shopping center, no shop owner will take over this deadly shop.

"Bedelia is a good doctor." Abigail said. "Will, you should listen to Bedelia to have a new psychologist."

"I not need."

"Will, I know you still sleepwalking and often have nightmares. These need to be healed."

"I know, I have regular medication."

"It's just sleeping pills and whiskey, it won't cure your disease at all."

"Well, I understand that you are worried about me, but I have my own plans."

Abigail can only flatten his mouth, and walk side by side with Will to Beverly's restaurant.

"Yo! Little Red Riding Hood and her Mom finally came over." Beverly laughed.

"This is not a red riding hood, it's a red neckerchief." Abigail responded with a smile.

"You should clarify that it is the guardian and not the mother." Will lamented that the two women in front of him were not treated like a man.

"Okay, well, the dinner booked for you has been packed. And this is a lottery ticket for you, see if the goddess of luck will take care of you."

Will took the packed dinner, and Abigail took the raffle ticket and headed to the raffle at a brisk pace.


	2. Just want to travel(part 2)

It’s not too late, there are still a small number of people walking around the shopping center. Will looks at the prize list listed in the lottery,  
First prize: a three-day and two-night hotel package for two free casinos  
Second prize: free ’Price’ 50-inch TV.  
Will brings the only laugh to this sneer.  
Third prize: a set of fashion suits for men and women  
Fourth prize: Free candlelight dinner for couples at Katz Restaurant

Of course, there are other prizes, but Will was shocked when he saw one of them.

Fourteenth prize: a one-day experience tour of a psychiatric crime hospital in Baltimore. If the draw winner is a mental patient, you can upgrade to the patient experience for 3 days and 2 nights for free.

Originally, Will, who had no expectations of the lottery, suddenly became eager. It was not the eagerness for this prize that was sponsored by Dean Frederick Chilton, but the eagerness for Abigail to win other prizes.

Even the consolation prize-a pack of tissues is good.

At this moment, Will saw the lucky draw staff shaking the handbell.

Ding-Ding Ding's voice resounded through the whole floor, and the people were a little surprised, some cheered, some lost.

"Congratulations! Young lady. You can go to Vegas for free." The staff at the lottery office was also happy for Abigail.

"Great, Will. We can go to Vegas." Abigail embraced Will excitedly.

"We? Both of us?" Will asked suspiciously.

"Of course it's the two of us. Besides you, who else?"

"Alana or Beverly?"

"Of course not. You can't live without me. I won't ignore you so cruelly."

"Woof!" Winston tried to get the attention of the owners.

"It seems I need someone to take care of Winston and other pets."

Will and Abigail took the prizes and returned home. After preparing dinner for Winston and the other dogs, they went to dinner for both.

They studied the prizes and decided that the travel date is next month, and the estimated time to fly and drive to and from the airport. They decided to suspend business during the week of the trip. And Will also decided to hire short-term staff to take care of the dogs and the shop Pets.

Will decides to hire Peter Bernardone. They know each other when Will still a police . It was Will arrested Peter personally, but the two of them did not complain about it. Instead, Will understands Peter's resentment towards Clark Ingram during the arrest of Peter. While serving his sentence, he continued to help Peter so that he is now less timid and able to communicate with others.

Peter is very grateful for this. He received a reduced sentence and worked at The Maryland Zoo in Baltimore after he was released from prison. He also recognized a female friend. Will saw her and her features are very similar to a cold body.


	3. Just want to travel(part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole chapter one: Just want to travel is finished.

It was raining all day, and the forest was deciduous. Several jeeps passed through the jungle, raising mud and dead leaves. There were three people in the car with different skins. One of the people in the back seat picked up Salbutamol. The golden engraved package seemed to tell This is not weakness for others, but a symbol of money, power and strength.

The man in a black and neat three-suit with white skin in sharp contrast recovered Salbutamol. He has a handful of close-fitting short black hair and a scar on his left eye. These characteristics are very different from the other two whites in the car. As if telling others, the other two white men are just guards.  
  
"I can finally leave the place of shit." guard Basil said.

"There is nothing good about this place." guard Kratt replied.

"Patience is a virtue. Gain is directly proportional to patience." Le Chiffre seemed satisfied with the transaction that was just completed.

Le Chiffre is just his pseudonym. But no one knows his real name, let alone which country he is from, but judging from his accent, he must be a nobleman from Europe.

As a private banker, Le Chiffre has connections with terrorists all over the world. His mathematics and academic background make he always make others people inferior. But it also makes him long for someone to appear, aperson who can understand him can appreciate his artwork. When that person appears, Le Chiffre will tell him his real name and exchange his real name with sincerity.

The artworks created by Le Chiffre is not very understandable. One of his most recent artworks comes from his alleged lover. Le Chiffre has no feelings for this pseudo-lover, leaving her by his side is just wondering how this British female spy sold him to another tough British male spy with a license to kill.

In the end Le Chiffre defeated him and won this life-and-death gamble. No matter at the table or business, no one can beat him for the time being.

The three people in the jeep arrived at the airport and are about to head to the Vegas. After solving the troubles, a journey without official business is needed. What kind of journey can be compared to enjoying the beauty of the city that never sleeps in a five-star hotel and gambling frantically in the casino , Even a cabaret performance.

The plane was about to take off, Le Chiffre recalled the artwork of his pseudo-lover.

Le Chiffre hates her eyeshadow, her prostitute-like clothing taste, and her hypocrisy towards him.

Blood is used as paint to cover eyes and lips. Holding the heart in both hands, the heart slowly flows out black eye shadow liquid, just like her personality. The ashes of old clothes are covered under her body, like a Rebirth became true.

This is your becoming.

—--------------------------

Will and Abigail finally arrived in Vegas, and they got a free tour a month ago.  
  
Beverly, whose friends are all over the world, told everyone the news. No one in the shopping mall didn't know that Will and Abigail would go to the casino.  
  
Because of this, Matthew seems to be sad for a few days.

And Alana was happy for them and collected a lot of sightseeing information. They were ready to set off and repeatedly told Will do not to follow with the bad guys and Abigail should not stay in the casino and gamble, as if she was worried that her child would leave her mother for the first time and travel alone. Alana is right, fucking right.

”What happens in Vegas,”

”Stays in Vegas.”

"Will, we have finally reached the Vegas across most of America."  
Abigail said happily.

"Okay. We have to go to the hotel first and put down our luggage before we set off for sightseeing."

The two put down their luggage in the hotel room. Will shaved off his beard before leaving. He still remembers Beverly saying that his messy beard would scare the baby on the plane. At the time, everyone thought it was a joke. The result was on the plane. Sure enough, a small baby cried because of Will's messy beard. So Will didn't want to have a similar situation again. After shaved off his beard, everything was ready, Will went out wearing casual.

Abigail put on a black knee-length skirt, which was casual but elegant. She was shocked when she saw Will, who looked young for 10 years.

"Because of Beverly?"

"Because of Beverly." Will said, touching his chin.

After the two left the hotel room, Abigail took Will to a certain floor of the hotel. Casino.

"Will, you enter the casino first, I will meet you later inside." Abigail left Will in front of the casino door and ran in a certain direction quickly.

Will stood silently for a few seconds, realizing that Abigail wanted to steal into the casino from other entrances. He regretted not stopping her in time. He had to meet her in the casino.

"Sir, I couldn't enter the casino under the age of 21." Will saw an arm in front of him, and the owner of the arm continued to say "Please show me your age certificate.

Will took out his driver's license from his wallet and said, "I can enter the casino 10 years ago."

After Will entered the casino, he saw a table with only one gambler and decided to gamble for a while before meeting Abigail.


	4. Small bet for small love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens if Le Chiffre lost the game on poker and the person who wins is Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not that long so I'm not making this chapter become two-parts.

There are three people around the gambling table. Dealer with poker looks at the gambler on the left. He is wearing a three-piece dark green suit with gold thread embroidered on his tie, sitting like a monarch.The right side gambler is dressed casually, wearing only a light yellow-brown shirt and paired with black trousers. If he wears glasses, he looks like a mongoose to catch a poisonous snake.

The two gamblers came to this gaming table not long ago, so the game has just started.

The dealer has four cards showed on the table the Ace of Hearts, 8, 6, 4 of Spades, and both of them check their hole cards again. The dealer sends another card, the Ace of Spades.

Le Chiffre decides the finish the game. Club A and 8 in his hand will end the game. Le Chiffre can't help but feel sorry for the beautiful boy in front of him.

Dealer combined Le Chiffre's Club A and 8 on the tabletop.

"Three Ace, 8 Pairs. Full house." Dealer.

The surprised face of the boy in front of him was fleeting.

He showdown. 5 of spades, 7 of spades.

"Spades 5, 7. Straight Flush. Player No. 2 wins." Dealer combined Will's poker professionally with the poker on the table.

The boy facing him smiled triumphantly, just like the "La Gioconda" (#1) created by an Italian painter, possessing fascinating magic.

"When Dealer only showdown three flop cards, I have seen through you. You acted too confidently, sir."

"It seems that your power of observation is quite amazing."

"Not observation, just empathy."

"Just empathy? What do you mean?"

"The talent from the hell to become a lunatic" Will said mockingly.

A certain idea sprouted in Le Chiffre's mind.

In the first round of the game, there were only two gamblers on the table. Full house and Straight Flush rarely appeared at the same time, it’s attracting a lot of onlookers.

At the beginning of the second game, Will felt a little strange, he had forgotten one thing, one thing that made him worry about it.

At the end of the second game, Will win again, and at the same time, he finally remembered Abigail. Abigail has not yet appeared.

Where did she go. Will thought absently. His eyes began to focus on the surroundings, trying to catch a trace of the girl in the black dress.

Of course, Will lost in the third game.

The gentleman on the opposite side angrily reprimanded Will for "so disrespectful to the opponent, is a primitive behavior of a barbarian." Le Chiffre pays more attention to the game on the stage than to the outcome of the game with the boy.

"Sorry, because something happened." Will's tone is by no means appropriate.

A rude apology, but sincere.

Will's recovery state, blue eyes, piercing sharp eyes.

Seeing such eyes, Le Chiffre took the golden salbutamol in his hand once. He knew that the boy in front of him had infinite potential, and he could not make Le Chiffre give up the potential of the boy in front of him.

In the fourth and fifth rounds, Will defeated Le Chiffre with flush and straight.

The sixth game is about to begin, Dealer is already sweating. From the beginning of the fourth game, the two gamblers in front of the Dealer looked at the Dealer with a hunter's eyes every time the Dealer dealt. It seemed that the Dealer was a pig waiting for killed. But what Dealer didn't know was that the two of them in front of him had killed the `pigs'.

Dealer prayed for new gamblers to join. But everyone seemed to be watching "The Creation of Adam ". They only dared to look far away and did not dare to intervene, as if intervene was a ticket to hell.

When Dealer had distributed three community cards in the sixth game, a tall man in a security uniform walked to Will. "Are you Will Graham? Sir."

Will nodded.

"Do you know Abigail Hobbs? She is in the security room. I need you to go."

Hearing Abigail's news, Will immediately got up like a mongoose.

"Sir, please place a bet." Dealer asked Will nervously.

"I'm Fold." Will immediately followed the security guard to where Abigail was.

Le Chiffre saw that the boy was going to slip away in front of him, and he was reluctant to give up this boy. The contest on the gaming table just like the battle for territory between stags.

Le Chiffre must have the boy's comfort, he followed Will and the security guard.

He saw a girl in a black dress with a frightened expression that set off her black hair like an ornament.

"Will." Abigail embraces Will again.

"Sir, my colleague arrested your adopted daughter when she tried to steal into the casino. You must know that you cannot enter the casino under the age of 21."

"I'm sorry. So can we go now?"

"Of course. The security room is not a place to receive the daughter of a serial killer."

Abigail was surprised that the most terrible thing happened. Others knew that she was the daughter of the Minnesota Shrik. Peoplelooked at her with the eyes of a quasi-serial killer and accomplice. Even if she was found not guilty in court, she would not change people's mind. OnlyAfter knowing the truth of the matter, Will tried to help her and looked at her like normal people.

Will sees Abigail's eyes full of bloodshot eyes, teardrops trying to fill the eye frames. Will knows that Abigail's soul is hurt, and it has added a rift to Bedelia's psychological treatment of Abigail for a long time.

Will clenched his fists and hit the security guard's face hard. The blood on the security's face was sprayed on Will's face. Le Chiffre had never seen such beautiful scenery, even in the starry night and the bright moonlight, walking onThe master’s paintings are not as good as the improvisations in front of him.

With a scream from Abigail, Will was taken to the police station.

Of course, Abigail in the waiting room of the police station wants to release Will on bail, but the money in the wallet cannot match the bail amount.

Just as Abigail was at a loss, a man appeared in front of him, no, it was a gentleman.

"Hello, young lady"

"Hello?" Abigail asked suspiciously.

"I see you so at a loss, thinking you must encounter difficulties. I hope I can help you, and let this gloomy police station bring a hint of brilliance."

It is suspicious, but this seems to be the only way to save Will. After all, as a university student, Abigail has the little social experience and few solutions can be thought of.

"My adoptive father Will is in the detention room, but I don't have enough money to bail him out. Sir, if you can give generously, I will thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Of course there is no problem, young lady." From the storm of the fight, Le Chiffre clearly realized that the boy named Will Graham values the girl named Abigail in front of him. She can become a bridge to approach Will.

—-------——-----————————

Will in the detention room heard someone calling him.

"Will Graham, someone has come to bail you, you can go now.”The police officer in the detention room said to Will as he opened the lock while holding the cell key.

Just when Will looked up and thought it was Abigail who came to bail, it was an unexpected face.

"Why did you bail me? Where is Abigail?"

"Will, calm down. I sent my guard to take Abigail back to the hotel. She needs a good rest." Le Chiffre first said what would reassure Will. "Abigail doesn't have enough money to bail you out. So I Helped her."

"Abigail borrowed money from you?" Will thought that it would be unwise to borrow money from strangers in this sinful city.

"No, I didn't lend her money. I just gave generously to help her." Le Chiffre" Believe me, I won't put my mind on the little girl. Besides, my name is Le Chiffre." Le Chiffre reached out and gestured Shake hands for friendship.

"Will Graham" Will didn't reach out his hand. "I didn't even dare to tell others his real name. It's hard to believe you."

Le Chiffre was seen clearly with the same eyes. As a banker who does business with many terrorists in the world, a pseudonym is necessary. Le Chiffre will tell Will his real name, but not in this poor-quality police station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I'm so sorry for my English teacher in secondary school life. I don't know I can express the mind of the story or not. I trying to keep it simple.  
> And if you guy like this story, pls comments. Let me know where I get wrong or need to improve.
> 
> #1-Lisa Paint


	5. Big bet for sex with love (3 sex scenes, on the table on the bed, and in the bathroom. I know-how dirty of you guys.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will good in poker but doesn't mean he good in chess. Le Chiffre loses the poker but doesn't mean he loses in chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forget to translate some parts of the last chapter. Now already update.

There was a black Bentley parked outside the entrance of the police station. When Will and Le Chiffre came out of the entrance, Kratt, who was sitting in the driver's seat, got out of the car and opened the rear door for both of them.

"I think I can take a taxi back to the hotel."

"Will. We are staying in the same hotel, so you can get in the car. The sooner you get back to the hotel, the sooner Abigail can rest assured."

Abigail is the bait, Will must go on fishing.

Will nodded, and then followed Le Chiffre into the car. On the first night in Vegas, as Alana was worried: Will walked with the bad guys; Abigail stole into the casino. It can only be said that Alana knows them well, especiallyIt's the aspect of making fools.

The air in the car was quiet and Le Chiffre tried to break the high wall between the two. Just as Le Chiffre opened his mouth.

"Don't say anything before you say the first sentence. I jump off the car before you say the first sentence." Will spoke earlier than Le Chiffre, turning his head and looking out the window.

You jump I jump, This is Le Chiffre's first thought. But in order to maintain the relationship between the two, Le Chiffre decided not to say anything before arriving at the hotel.

The black Bentley drove into a hidden passage in the hotel, which seemed to be a private passage for VIPs. After getting off the car, Will only saw the lift door. Le Chiffre went straight to the lift, his eyes beckoning Will to follow. The black Bentley and the bodyguard Kratt left for the exitgo with.

The interior of the elevator is magnificent, the floor is made of Italian gemstone marble, the wall is lined with rhombus mirrors, and the handrails of golden aluminum art with Italian Rococo style are decorated with Swarovski crystals.

Luxury and vanity, this is Will’s feeling about this place. So Will know that person in front of him is so powerful. The lift does not have any buttons, as if it is only going to one place. The lift door opens, and after the two passes through the private lift lobby, Le Chiffre is the owner of this place.The residence on the top floor of this hotel.

"Before bringing me here, you should explain why you brought me here."

"I'm afraid you will get hurt by jumping off the car, Will."

"So? What did you bring me to your room?"

"You won my money at the gaming table."

"That's a table in the low amount gambling area. I only won you a few hundred dollars. Are you so petty?" Will doesn't want to lose his life because of small money.

"No, I don't care about money, I care about winning or losing more." I care about you the most. Le Chiffre no says the last word.

"Then what do you want? One more game? But there is no dealer here."

"I want to use another form of gambling."

Le Chiffre pointed to the ebony chess table a few steps apart. "I believe it will not be difficult for you."

"It is true that I am quite familiar with this." Will recalled the meeting with Bedelia. At that time Bedelia used chess as part of Will's mental treatment, and judged Will's thoughts through every step of the chess piece, which made the conversation in the meeting a little bitEffectiveness. "Then what do you want to bet on? I declare in advance that I am not a gambler."

"If you lose, you will remove the one thing. If you win, I will send you back to the hotel room. After all, I don't think you know how to get back to the room." There is indeed one elevator which without the bottom, Will doesn’t know how to use, there is no way to control it.

"Okay. Let's open." Will has a talent for chess.

The white crystal chess in Will's hand is very heavy, reminding him that every move is extremely important. The white knight moved and stood in front of the white Pawn, just like Will's consciousness, without fear of the black king in front of him. The black Pawn turned towardsMoving forward, like the control by the black king, he doesn't care about the weak and low life. The provocation from Will can't move Le Chiffre. The two commanders did not retain their strength and waved their chess pieces for their own purposes.

After a round of fierce fighting, Le Chiffre moved the black queen by his hand "Checkmate." He stared into Will's eyes and told Will through his eyes that he would give up the king and accept the black queen of Le Chiffre. Will supervised Le Chiffre.He took off the watch on his wrist and placed it in front of Le Chiffre. "Next game." Will's eyes remained firm, and the Black King responded with a smile.

It shouldn’t be like this, it shouldn’t be like this. The man holding the white chess has been losing continuously. From the suit of clothes, he now only has shorts pant. If he continues to lose, he will be naked in front of Le Chiffre.

"Are you a Grandmaster?" Will couldn't wonder if he offends the wrong person.

"No, I have not granted this title."

The game continues to mean that Will’s striptease hasn’t finished yet. Or it’s done soon enough, so fast that Le Chiffre feels that it’s not enough. Will’s figure is thin but is well-balanced, but there are many scars on his skin: gunshot, cuts,Ironing. Each scar tells the hero's heroic deeds and proves to others that he is not a small teacup need to be protected.

Le Chiffre stared at Will's scar when he took away the clothes that fell on the side by Will. "This is the injury I suffered when I was a policeman." Will tried to get rid of the eyes staring at him.

After Le Chiffre walked into a certain room, he took out a blanket and put it on Will’s shoulders. Such an intimate act, Le Chiffre took a deep breath. He smelled orchids representing young girls, symbolizing the hope that the two affectionate hydrangea andThe pine and cypress tree that has the same meaning as firmness. This seems to invite Le Chiffre and Will to fall into an endless cliff.

"Did you just smell me?"

"Difficult to avoid."" Want to play one more game?"

"Good." Anyway, Will think he has nothing to lose.

The final game is of course in Le Chiffre's control. The Black King won again, and the Black Queen made a fatal blow like the first game. Will put his hands on his head. He believed that Le Chiffre's chess talent was higher than him so much.

Le Chiffre took the golden salbutamol in his hand for a second time and then put it elsewhere. He walked to Will and the two looked at each other. Then Le Chiffre pressed Will on the chess table. The crystal chess pieces were scattered on the ground.Will's hands were suppressed by Le Chiffre, and he was put in a posture like a surrender.

"What the hell are you doing! Le Chiffre." Will panicked at Le Chiffre's sudden behavior, because it was too much like he was going to... "Let me go."

"Then what do you think I am going to do?" He pressed Will under him closer, and the strength in his hands gradually strengthened. The boy in his arms is not so easy to escape. "You have nothing else to lose." "But IDid not promise you in this way—" The unspoken words were pushed back by Le Chiffre's tongue. Le Chiffre, whose tongue skills are as good as chess, teased Will into a new artwork. The originally pale face has dyed a blush, and his panicked and stiff body relaxed with intoxication. The representing Will’s chastity held a white flag. Le Chiffre tied Will's hands behind his back with a gold tie without knowing it. He opened Will's leg.Gently insert the fingers of the left hand to allow Will to adapt to what is going to happen. The palm of the right hand rubs against Will’s clone. Will’s brain is affected by this double stimulus. The originally working brain plans an escape plan. At this moment, it is only full of sensory stimulation brought by Le Chiffre. Will is not a virgin but because of taking care of Abigail, his sex life has been reduced a lot over the years, or even none.

Le Chiffre speeds up, and the orgasm stimulates Will's brain. Under instinct, the clone spit out white liquid, adding a color to Will's chest. Le Chiffre took the black queen on the ground and stuffed it into Will's honeycomb, and horizontally turned Will.He picked it up and headed to the bedroom. The beauty in her arms was breathing constantly, twisted by the foreign body in her lower body. He put Will in the bedroom with the crimson bed sheet in the light of the window, and Will seemed to be lying downOn the pool of blood, ready to dedicate himself to the black king. Le Chiffre took off his three pieces suits without haste and stretched out his hand to the black queen. Will opened his leg again to welcome Le Chiffre.Within a short period, the Black Queen was covered by Will’s viscous liquid. Le Chiffre admired such a Black Queen very much. He inserted his power into Will’s hole, and Will groaned. Le Chiffre kept in Will’s body. The power became harder, and the intense thrust made Will forget time and space. Everything in this world, even the position of the most important girl in his heart, must be occupied by the person in front of him who violated him.

Will is about to usher in the second time "Le...Le...Chiffre, please, I...I can't do it." When Le Chiffre heard Will call his pseudonym for the first time, he also climaxed.The orgasm has two different results. It is not his chest but his face that Will soils again. Le Chiffre is still in Will's hole, and the warm liquid fills Will's body. The still huge power is like a plug to stop the Semen flowed out of Will's body. Le Chiffre thought that if Will was a girl, this would definitely make him pregnant. Le Chiffre, who had never had a family concept, had the idea of organizing a family with others. It seems that Will has transformed Le Chiffre. And Will is inAfter Le Chiffre's second ravages, he saw Le Chiffre take out some unknown thing from the cabinet, and fell into a coma before Will could see clearly.

Will's eyes are heavy, but his perception is normal. He finds himself surrounded by warm liquid, his cheeks are stroked by a pair of callused hands, and a strong chest behind his back supports Will. Suddenly a hard object approaching his mouth, Will opens his mouth the liquid flowed into the mouth, Will swallowed, and the fruity scent in his mouth was dry white wine. Will opened his eyes, and Will looked tired, like a brave who has just been defeated by the devil. There is a goblet with the dry white wine in front of him.The owner of this hand put down the goblet on the tray then stretched to the cheese on the plate, selected Bel Paese cheese, and put it in Will's mouth. The light cheese had a slight buttery taste and matched the dry white wine.

"You're awake." The voice came from Will's head. Will nodded and looked around. Will and Le Chiffre were lying in a large bathtub are large enough to accommodate two people. The bathtub seat was close to the floor-to-ceiling glass, which can be seen this sin city through the glass from the bathtub.Will can't see the sun, but the sky is not completely dark. It seems that now is entering the dawn.

The body is a bit wrong, Will frowned. This is not a sequelae of his body after intense sex. Will is full of hickeys, and there are traces left by possession on the bowl, and his belly is slightly distended. That's it.Will’s belly is slightly swollen like a woman who just gets pregnant. Will feels uncomfortable and notices a foreign body in the meat hole. Will reaches down to remove the source of the discomfort. Le Chiffre grabs Will’s disobedient hands and uses abelt bathrobe was confined between Will and Le Chiffre. Will turned his head and glared at him. Le Chiffre ignored Will, and stretched the claws between Will’s feet. The up and down movement of the claws perfectly matched the warm water in the bathtub.The thing is to make Will addicted to the sex between Le Chiffre, just like a drug addict who can’t quit drugs. Le Chiffre kisses Will’s neck, and the passion of the upper and lower body quickly makes Will surrender again. In the light of dawn, Will againBecoming Le Chiffre's art work, Will ushered in a climax. Le Chiffre seemed to want to kill Will with orgasm. Le Chiffre changed his posture from lying in the bathtub to sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Will gradually lost consciousness and he felt his mouthA hard object approached again. When he realized that it was not food, he was already unable to resist, his eyes closed again, but his throat felt squeezed for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome for any nice comment but pls don't expect the person who only gets 5 in IELTS can understand the complex comment.


End file.
